Kern
|largest_city = Bako |official_languages = , |regional_languages = , |demonym = |government_type = |ruler = Alejandro Vaslov |rulertitle = Premier |govthead = Premier |govttitle = |govtoff = |offtitle = |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = August 6, 2006 |formation_event = Association with the United States of JBR |formation_date2 = June 10, 2010 |formation_event2 = Dissociation from the United States of JBR |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_animal = California kit fox |area = 28,750 sq mi |population = Approx. 20,500,000 |ethnicity = 48% Euro/Hispanic , 6% African, 6% East Asian, 3% Amerindian, 4% South Asian; 35% mixed; other unknown aliens |allies = Mostly Harmless Alliance |currency = ($) JBD |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = 100% |cctld = .ke |drivinglane = right |dateformat = mm-dd-yy |time_zone = ( ) |footnotes = |portal = }} The United Free People Not Specified (AKA Kern or UFPNS) was formerly an of the United States of JBR and a of the Californian Union. The nation-state of Kern emerged from the former of after the Dissolution of the USA, and has now grown to include portions of neighboring counties. Its administrative capital is the city of Bakersfield. Kern is an autonomous nation-state which had been associated with the United States of JBR prior to recent political changes in that entity. President Justin Vuong was the titular (serving as President of Kern). The Premier of Kern, Alejandro Vaslov, is the current . Advised by the Council of Twelve, he now serves as the primary executive for Kern's diplomatic relations. Ongoing contacts with the 'Mostly Harmless Alliance' have enhanced Kern's independence, and links with the MHA have continued during recent conflicts. Kern's government differs from that of the US of JBR, as it is not promcapablic. Instead, Kern is a governed by Vaslov and the Council of Twelve, with internal affairs managed by the elected Citizens' Courts. In 2012 a series of attacks from hostile nations confirmed the membership of the UFPNS in the Mostly Harmless Alliance, a worldwide alliance of peaceful freedom-loving nations. Another military conflict occurred in the spring of 2013. Kern suffered significant losses in those wars, and has been rebuilding its infrastructure and technology. Some Citizens believe that Premier Vaslov made poor economic and military decisions during those so-called "Alliance Wars" (specifically, a lack of preparation for future wars) but that is a subjective judgment. Geography Kern's territory extends south and east beyond the southern Sierra Nevada and Tehachapi mountain ranges and deep into the Mojave Desert. It includes most of the Antelope Valley and the so-called "high desert" ares. To the west, Kern's lands extend across the floor of the southern San Joaquin Valley to the and beyond, into the former San Luis Obispo county and certain coastal areas, including Diablo Canyon. This gives Kern access to the Pacific Ocean, and there are currently desalination plants and port facilities under construction along the coast. To the south, Kern reaches over the Tehachapi and San Gabriel mountains into the northern regions of the former Los Angeles and Ventura counties, including the former JBRican states of Angeles, Lancaster, Barbaran, and Malibustan. Extending far to the north into the south-central San Joaquin Valley, Kern also encompasses portions of the former Tulare, Fresno, Kings, and Inyo counties, along the borders of the former Central Kingdom territories. After its construction in 1953, the harnessed the watershed of the . Since then, water from the Kern River has fostered settlement and farming irrigation in the valley lakebed below. Reinforcement of this dam is currently underway, as it lies along an earthquake fault. Criminal Law Anyone wishing to visit or immigrate to UFPNS/Kern must learn the fundamental Laws of our nation. These are few and simple: No killing of another person except for immediate self-defense. No coercion of others by force (including assault, rape, kidnapping, enslavement). No theft of property by stealth (burglary), deceit (fraud), or coercion (robbery). No sexual activity involving minors (defined as under 17 years of age). No sale or use of synthetic or refined psychoactive drugs (although distillates and natural entheogens are permitted). No negligence or stupidity in the care of infants and rearing of offspring. No abortion of human embryos or fetuses except to save the mother's life. No willful cruelty to vertebrate animals, or invertebrates with evident intelligence (i.e. octopi). These laws are well-publicized within Kern, and any violations must be observed and reported to law enforcement and the Citizens' Courts. Anyone who abets or fails to report such crimes is considered equally guilty. Treason or active militancy against the United Free People Not Specified (UFPNS) of Kern is also forbidden. Perjury in any Court of Law is also forbidden and is subject to harsh penalties. Most principles of Kern's criminal law derive from the Constitution of the former United States of America, including the axiom of "innocent until proven guilty". Trials are held in the Citizens' Courts, and verdicts are rendered by the judges of the Court. There is no jury system as such, although the regional Citizens' Courts are composed of regularly selected representatives (judges) from a broad cross-section of society (see below). Penalties for breaking Kern's laws are imposed by the Citizens' Courts based on the nature and severity of the crime, age of the offender, and past criminal history. Depending on the particular crime, penalties may include confiscation of money or property, removal of children to charity care, public ridicule, bond-servitude until restitution is paid, castration, permanent exile from Kern, along with combinations of these punishments. Public execution by guillotine is reserved for the most egregious crimes. Many of Kern's legal principles derive from the Hebrew Torah -- therefore torture, amputation, or years of "corrective" imprisonment are NOT permitted. Kern has no prisons, although jails and labor camps are maintained for temporary incarceration or bond-servitude. Regulation of marriage and family relationships is delegated to the various religious and social organizations within Kern. Religious or affinity groups may impose any penalties or punishments upon their own members which do not conflict with the basic Laws cited above. Conflicts between groups (and their members) are arbitrated by the regional Citizens' Courts, whose members are openly elected annually by representatives from organized commercial groups (i.e. companies), religious or affinity groups, scientists and engineers, disabled and/or elderly people, artisans, educators, and common laborers. "Marriage" falls under the umbrella of any other civil contracts between individuals, with particular attention to care of offspring and commingling of property rights or income. The exact terms are spelled out in civil contracts negotiated by the involved parties. In Kern, "marriage" is considered a strictly religious/historical term, outside the purview of civil or national law. Individuals may be considered married within their church or group, and ceremonies may be performed, but these have no effect on their larger civil and social contracts. Economy Historically Kern has had a very rich agricultural base, enhanced by mechanized irrigation during the 20th century. Notable crops include carrots, grapes, pistachio nuts, almonds, lettuce, hemp, alfalfa, tomatoes, and even cotton in past years. Much of the area's irrigated produce is exported to other regions and is linked to equal trade for water supplies, since a significant portion of Kern's water is supplied by a system of inland canals extending south from the Sacramento delta into the southern San Joaquin Valley. Unfortunately, the watershed from nearby mountains via the Kern River and Isabella Dam provides only a portion of the area's agricultural water. is added to irrigation water, because it has the electrolytes that plants crave. A "congressman" of the former USA, , once described the richness of Kern: "Our region... is known for its agricultural production, renewable resource development, and energy production. Wine production, cattle ranching, farming, solar and wind development, and commercial space flight are among the hallmarks of our district." Kern has been a major producer of crude oil for over 100 years, beginning with petroleum deposits found in the area of and other oilfields which were drilled and developed in later decades. Recently Kern has developed wind power in the Tehachapi range, as well as geothermal power and "fracking" technology for natural gas production. In the late 19th to early 20th centuries Kern was also noted for its mineral wealth, including gold and borax deposits. The largest open pit (borax) mine in North America is near the town of Boron in eastern Kern. Much of Kern's energy production comes from the nuclear fission power plant, which was recently annexed and upgraded. A nuclear plant using instead of uranium is under construction near the town of . In addition, small ore deposits were reported near Sharktooth Hill northeast of the capital, ; but such reports are considered spurious, since tiberium is a questionable material. That particular area is also a rich source of Pliocene fossils. Despite the turmoil and destruction associated with the dissolution of the USA during the early 2000's, Kern's railways and roadways were protected and maintained. They continue to function as the primary inland trade routes between the northern and southern parts of the former Californian Union (although, as noted, Kern's agricultural water is chiefly supplied from the north). A so-called "High Speed Rail" system was proposed as an investment for Kern's future, but many Citizens now question its long-term cost and viability as a transportation link between the fragmented and economically precarious nation-states of the former state of California. With regard to public transportation, Kern's largest city (Bakersfield) has an electric light rail or "trolley" system which extends to outlying communities such as Arvin, Wasco, and Delano. There is also a network of buses (powered by natural gas) throughout the UFPNS. These are operated by a company called "Transport Solutions, Incorporated." For private transportation, most of Kern's citizens own cars or motorcycles, chiefly electric or hybrids. However, some companies also provide "public" cars, motorcycles, or bicycles. These vehicles can be rented at certain locations, used for a few hours or days, and then returned to any rental location. Kern's infrastructure is entirely owned by private freeholders -- i.e. persons and/or companies which are in turn majority-owned by citizens of Kern. All basic enterprises are operated by local private businesses, including energy production and supply, food production, water supply, and transportation of goods and people. Foreign investment in Kern's companies is permitted only by a 75% vote of Citizen-shareholders of such companies. Kern's companies and individuals compete in a free market according to the tenets of anarcho-capitalism. It should be noted that most of Kern's basic infrastructure companies (energy, roads, rails, water districts, public safety, etc.) are descended from entities that existed prior to Kern's founding. At this point, nearly all infrastructure construction and maintenance (including electricity, natural gas, roadways, railways, water supply, sewage services, firefighting, disaster abatement, and environmental conservation) is now provided by Citizen- and worker-owned companies. Education, communication media, internet access, law enforcement, and judicial courts (see Criminal Law section) are also provided by enterprises which are owned and operated by Kern's citizens. The role of Kern's "government" is nominal, and chiefly involves maintenance of critical resources (e.g. water), border defense, and relations with other nations. Money and Taxation Kern's financial base and monetary system is based on a combination of mineral reserves, food and oil commodities, and fair-trade currency exchanged with other nations. Kern's internal medium of exchange is a system of coinage comprised of various alloys of gold, atium, silver, and copper. The primary unit is the "cred" (roughly equal to the old US dollar); 100 "mins" (i.e. cents) make up one cred. These "cred" coins vary in size and shape depending on the respective minting enterprises within Kern. The citizens of Kern choose which coinage to use in trade, although the coins of one or two companies usually predominate. (It is rumored that coins containing atium have mystical alchemical properties.) There is also a system of paper currency representing larger amounts of exchange which is used as "cash" (formally, "Certificates of Exchange") between citizens for goods or services. This currency is strictly based on metals and commodities, and is printed only by mint companies based upon their actual reserves. This paper currency is also traded with other nations and regions which accept Kern's strong economic system, as it is based on precious metals and tangible wealth, not speculation (i.e. not a fiat currency). The ONLY tax in Kern is a 5% sale assessment on all monetary purchases of material goods and services within Kern itself. These funds support the Citizens' Courts, the Council of Twelve, the border militias, diplomatic relations with other nations, and "Citizen Shield" -- an organization which tests people for prospective Citizenship (both native-born and immigrants). This sale tax is publicized at all point-of-sale locations, and is collected by sellers and forwarded to the Council of Twelve. Anyone (buyer or seller) who declines to pay this minimal 5% tax is required to emigrate from the nation of Kern within one year. However, there are many self-sufficent "freehold" farming, ranching, and manufacturing operations which make minimal cash purchases, and hence pay only a minimal sale tax. The direct trade of goods and services by barter is also a time-honored Kern tradition, and is not taxed in the UFPNS. Various payments and fees are assessed by companies which provide and maintain essential utilities, transportation infrastructure (i.e. roads), communication services, and media of exchange (money). Payments and fees are also assessed by law enforcement, firefighting, judicial/arbitration, and educational services. These assessments by companies or enterprises apply only to their own voluntary members. For example, a citizen will contract with the most efficient local companies for electric power, water, sewage service, road maintenance, internet service, banking services, police protection, schooling of children, and legal services. None of these contracts are mandatory, and a citizen household or freehold estate may opt out of any of them at any time. Certain fees or "tithes" may also be required by affinity groups or religious organizations. Any citizen who objects to any assessments, fees, or tithes is free to decline the services of the company, depart from the area of the affinity group, and/or emigrate from the nation of Kern. Because Kern maintains a firmly neutral political stance, it has been the site of significant diplomatic and trade missions between the United States of JBR to the south and east, the former Central Kingdom in northern California, and other nations worldwide. Kern has maintained lucrative trade contracts for its agricultural produce, meat and milk products, mineral ores, oil resources, and energy exports (including geothermal, nuclear, fracking, solar power, and wind power). Meetings are often held at . Recently Kern has tendered trade proposals with the Diego Commonwealth much farther to the south, for salt, seafood, and water credits. Trade for water supplies from the north has also been pursued, as this has been the historical source of Kern's supplemental water through a system of canals in the central San Joaquin valley. Military At age 20, all able-bodied citizens of Kern are considered to be part of the Citizens' Militia, which is the self-defense force of the nation. Adult able-bodied citizens are required to spend three years of 'Activation Service', typically when they attain adulthood at age 17, or whenever immigrants become Citizens of Kern. Activation Service consists of six months of physical exercise combined with education in basic literacy and numeracy, as well as military training. This is followed by two years of duty with either the border militia or an internal law enforcement company. Citizens who hold strict pacifist beliefs may serve an equal amount of time in a health-care or environmental enterprise. Citizens who choose to focus on public service as a career, and stay with the border militia or in law enforcement, are accepted as candidates for the Council of Twelve after 15 years of total service. Thereupon they may be nominated to the Council by written acclamation (i.e. petition) of 10% of all Citizens at any time, at which point they are placed in a biannual general election for the Council. The prospective or incumbent who gains the most votes is elected (or re-elected) and the first runner-up is placed in the pool of provisional Council members. The incumbent Council member with the fewest votes is removed. Certain historic military facilities are located in the "high desert" of eastern Kern, including , , and the . These R&D and military assets are currently shared with the United States of JBR, whose nascent Space Infantry is based at Mojave Spaceport. Because of its isolationist/neutral foreign policy, Kern had previously allowed JBR's military presence, but did not participate directly in military enterprises (similar to the Russian Federation's control of space travel at in ). Currently, Kern continues to pursue various independent military research and development programs. Science & Technology Currently Kern has two operating nuclear-fission power plants -- one located in a remote area near Randsburg in the eastern desert, and an older one at the Diablo Canyon site. Associated companies are also researching nuclear fusion technology, and at least two projects are under construction near both locations, with the goal of supplying all of Kern's energy needs using clean helium-3 fusion reactors, as well as selling surplus electricity to neighboring nations. Following in the footsteps of a firm known as , which successfully sent an orbital supply vehicle to the and retrieved it, companies in Kern are now developing orbit-capable vehicles at Mojave Spaceport for future endeavors. These are said to involve tourism to the Moon as well as exploratory missions to the Moon and Mars. Long-range plans include the establishment of orbital habitats, Lunar colonization, and the exploration and mining of resources as far away as the Asteroid Belt, the Jovian moons, and possibly Titan or other Saturnian moons. A viable small-scale fusion propulsion engine will obviously accelerate these goals. Some speculative projects are currently "under wraps" (such as enhanced photonic propulsion, wormhole/space-twisting, and Bussard ion-drives). In other technological news, a small company based in the town of Shafter has produced a prototype device called a "Max-iPAD" -- this is purportedly an interface which combines projected holographic eyeglass or retinal displays with virtual-keyboard/mouse glove attachments. According to other reports, certain laboratories in Kern have researched ontological multiverse-shifting, cosmic remote viewing, teleportation, and other concepts for achieving not only superluminal travel, but also time travel. Such research is as yet very secretive, but some results have been divulged: One such experiment physically retrieved a worn copper-nickel alloy coin inscribed "Napoleon III/Amerique" showing an obscure profile on the face. On the obverse side it showed a mint date of 1841 in a city called "Ste. Louise" (radiodating of the coin's elemental isotopes confirmed its origin as ca. 1838-1861). A separate experiment brought into remote-view a page from a San Francisco newspaper dated October 30, 1976. This is a description from one of the viewers: "I saw a different history of the USA after 1962, in which John Kennedy was not assassinated. The USA abandoned South Vietnam and it was absorbed into a southeast Asian bloc of nations allied with Red China. A war developed in the Philippines between a free US-allied government in the north (Manila/Luzon) and Chinese-allied insurgent communists in the south (Mindanao). The USA vigorously defended the democratic government of North Philippines, and defeated the communists within two years using its overwhelming military assets. The Philippines remained a free ally of the USA, although both sides suffered significant losses. In 1973 there was a proxy war between the USSR and China in southeast Asia, culminating in direct conflict along the Siberian/Mongolian border and the use of tactical nuclear weapons in 1976. The outcome is unclear; but apparently both sides suffered tremendous military and infrastructure losses. The USA stayed out of the war. That was all I could see." The same remote-viewer reported a subsequent viewing of another newspaper page from 1975: "After Kennedy's second term, Richard Nixon was elected in 1968 as a reaction to the Philippine War, which had caused many thousands of American deaths. Nixon pursued a conservative economic policy, along with efforts toward diplomatic relations, growth of free trade, and the mutual reduction of strategic armaments by the USSR, China, and the USA. He gradually rebuilt America's military, lowered taxes, and enacted civil rights programs. The nation's economy grew during this time. Nixon was re-elected in 1972, and was President at the time of my viewing." According to this remote-viewer, other pages of the newspaper were unclear; however the Presidential election of 1976 was a primary topic. Democratic party nominees included James Carter and John Anderson. A significant "third party" movement was also mentioned. Scientists at this laboratory have questioned why one team was able to retrieve an actual physical object from nearly 200 years ago, while another team was only able to glimpse images of newspapers from less than 40 years ago. The empirical data (so far) seems to confirm both a "multiverse" and Tau-focus interpretation of cosmic spacetime, as both include and . Such contradictions might be explained by Information Theory. Other reports claim that there is evidence of a complete "hyper-real" alternate or superior universe, in which ours is merely an imaginary construct. Apparently this person had viewed an entertainment video called " ". The sheer flippancy of describing our reality as " " belies such an idiotic concept. Obviously Kern exists in the real world. Post-Dissolution History The people of Kern fought a series of bloody skirmishes around the time of the Dissolution to defend their borders, farm and ranch lands, and other vital resources. There were also riots and battles within the region as various factions fought for control. Many hundreds of people were killed, both military and civilian. Thousands fled the territory of the former "Kern County" as it dissolved into anarchy -- not unlike events in the USA itself during that time. During this period of turmoil there arose a charismatic writer and orator named Alejandro Vaslov, who had grown up in the small town of . He appears to have been largely self-educated. In some early writings he fancied himself variously as a reincarnation of the legendary Indian/Buddhist emperor or the Filipino polymath . His early (some said megalomanic) pronouncements were ascribed to youthful enthusiasm. He matured over the next few years, and his political ideas gradually gained followers as he wrote, spoke, and traveled throughout the farms, towns, and cities of Kern. He espoused a rational philosophy of limited government, free-market capitalism, isolationism, religious freedom, moral rectitude, and militant self-defense. His supporters increased in number in all levels of society and among all "races" and ethnicities. Eventually he was widely acclaimed and accepted as the leader of the nascent UFPNS, and the Premier of Kern. In the years following his early public activism and the establishment of the UFPNS, Vaslov became increasingly secretive and reclusive, despite his vast public support. Currently nothing is known about his family relationships (marriage, offspring, friendships, etc.) and he apparently lives in a guarded home in an unknown location. In recent years he has avoided all public appearances and media attention -- as he has stated, "to prevent a around myself". His executive actions are publicized and enacted through the Council of Twelve. Some Citizens have actually speculated that Vaslov died long ago, and that all decisions are actually being made by the Council in his name. His early followers and associates observed that Vaslov appeared to have adopted a unique synthesis of various political ideologies and religions -- notably Buddhism, the objectivist philosophy of , the laws of the Hebrew , the Constitution of the former United States of America, and the teachings of -- despite the fact of obvious profound contradictions between some of these ideas and beliefs. Despite his personal reclusiveness (or non-existence?) Alejandro Vaslov has somehow continued to represent the nation-state of Kern/UFPNS during recent trade negotiations and military conflicts. He remains as chief authority and (mostly) supported Founder and First Leader of the UFPNS. In recent months a small colony of has been established in a mountainous region near the town of . These are interstellar refugees from another star system, and UFPNS has permitted this colony in order to learn from their advanced alien technology. Votans are able to travel throughout Kern, although with armed militia escorts to protect them from xenophobic humans. Religion There is complete freedom of religion in Kern, with the exception of any which teach or condone unlawful (see 'Criminal Law' above) violence or punishment, enslavement of other people, treason against Kern itself, or ritual sacrifice of humans or animals. Currently, Christianity and its many offshoots predominate in Kern. Many atheist and agnostic philosophies are also popular. Adherents of certain historical faiths with questionably "violent" scriptures (e.g. Islam, early Christianity, early Judaism) have been "grandfathered in" as long as their followers in Kern remain non-coercive and non-violent within Kern itself. However, adherents of any religion who violate Kern's basic laws (see 'Criminal Law' above) are subject to the usual penalties. Marriage and divorce are not regulated in the nation of Kern, except within religious and social affinity groups. People are free to determine their own rules of marriage and sex -- although casual sexual relationships are generally frowned upon, as they may promote disease and unwanted or unexpected pregnancies. Cohabitation contracts are accepted within wide guidelines of gender, plurality, and duration. Age, however, is a strict exception, since any sexual activity involving persons under the age of 17 (or mentally impaired persons) is prohibited and punishable by Kern's law. Incest is also prohibited. Within these rules, some citizens choose to practice polygamy and polygyny, and some have adopted "plural marriage" within the Water-Brothers (Heinleinist) affinity group. Because of Kern's total freedom of belief or non-belief, many people have immigrated from more restrictive nations. Temples, mosques, churches, ashrams, and other religious structures have been built by their respective groups. Small religious meetings are often held in the homes of citizens, or in rooms rented from businesses. Many secular and faith-based charities have flourished, and provide assistance to all citizens. By percentage, the predominant organized religious or affinity groups in Kern are Christians (of various types), secular humanists, Sikhs, SGI Buddhists, and Hindus. However, many minority or "fringe" groups such as Jihadi-Sufis, Wiccans, Secular Humanoids, Green-Lady VegeTaoists, New Odinists, Two-Seed-in-the-Spirit Baptists, FLDS Mormons, NZ Jedis, Butterites, ZenSunnis, and Neognostic Amish have all formed churches, communes, or affinity groups within Kern's free haven of faith and belief. Foods, Culture, Sports Kern's culture reflects its recent history in the south-central inland valley of California. Traditional American and Mexican foods predominate in its cuisine, along with strong Asian, European, and Mideastern influences. One might find Korean meat loaf, Mexican lasagna, Norwegian shishkabob, Arabic tacos, Chinese piroshki, or bayou crawdad pizza -- all sold by mobile vendors along the street, and also at affordable restaurants. One of the most popular snacks is Indo-Mie fried noodles. Entertainment has largely followed the dominant pre-Dissolution regional trends. Kern maintains a strong tradition of "country western" music. The largest city (Bakersfield) was once known as "Nashville West". Tejano music is also popular. Audiovisual entertainment includes films, telenovelas, talk radio, "reality" shows, MMORPG's, and of course a wide variety of wi-fi internet content. Much of the popular stuff is locally produced by Kern's media and entertainment firms, although citizens have free access to the few surviving satellite-based information services of the pre-Dissolution ". Fermented fruit and grain products are permitted in Kern. Marijuana is grown in Kern and exported to other nations, along with industrial hemp products. Psychoactive herbs and entheogens are legal for growth, sale, or consumption in their natural (i.e. plant-based) forms, including . Most chemically refined drugs and synthetic hormones are forbidden (e.g. PED's, cocaine, heroin, androgenic steroids, LSD) except for approved medical uses. The production, possession, or sale of synthetic addictive drugs (e.g. methamphetamine and mephrodone) is strictly regulated, along with intracranial stimulation technology. Kern has a strong commitment to literacy and reading. Public libraries are one of the few "non-essential" enterprises that are supported by the national 5% sales tax. Citizens may freely borrow books, CDs, DVDs, and other media at libraries, and may rent time on internet-enabled computers. Overdue books, CD's, or DVD's may be purchased after two weeks. In addition, a wide variety of free or paid classes and seminars are offered at libraries by individuals, educational and religious organizations, and corporations. Citizens may also directly purchase books or other media at the public libraries instead of private sellers (this serves as a subsidiary funding source for the Council of Twelve government). In recent years, some unusual customs have developed in Kern. These include inviting vacationing tourists from the Los Angeles area to swim and drown in the Kern River during the summer, although that has been decried as evil-minded. Other people enjoy snail racing, skeet-shooting at UFO's, frog-jumping contests, zombie hunts, and burning swirling swastikas at border checkpoints. Other fun activities include watching holographic cloud-level projection movies while floating in swimming pools, playing "demolition derbies" using remote-controlled weaponized monster trucks, and of course the annual "Herding of the Cats" tournament in Pumpkin Center (which is always a lot of fun). Additional popular events include Renaissance faires, karaoke speed-dating, chess tournaments using actual humans as pieces, flash-mobbing for dancing or song, laser-tag tournaments, copple-shoppening, mosquito-hunting, and Gaea-invoking. Popular musical styles in Kern include new country, old country, Tejano, rockabilly, jazz, Kalimbo, electropop, Emo, traditional blues, Neo-Bach, and/or anything that sounds new and different and doesn't have a stupid label. Politics Kern collapsed into anarchy after the Dissolution of the old USA. During the times of confusion a young writer and political philosopher appeared on the scene. From mixed Russian/Filipino and Hispanic/Scottish ancestry, he adopted the name "Alejandro Vaslov" (actual birth name unknown). He employed basic print media (pamphlets and newsletters) and often distributed his literature on foot, walking in suburban neighborhoods and small towns as he traveled throughout Kern's territory. He soon gained wide readership and financial support, and began speaking at public meetings even in the face of ongoing internecine violence and episodic terrorist incidents. He continued to write and speak, and his ideas became widely known. He attracted followers who became active in their own communities, and they organized support groups throughout the region... a "grass-roots" movement, so to speak. From that point on, it was no longer Vaslov alone, but his ideology that made sense to the people. In subsequent years Vaslov's public appearances decreased. Writing from secrecy, but with many influential supporters, Vaslov eventually formulated a "constitution" for UFPNS/Kern as a strong and viable political entity. His followers increased in number, as new citizens joined up with the ideals and liberty of the UFPNS. Vaslov's political and socio-economic system was enacted in every part of society. After several months of growing social stability, resource consolidation, and sustained economic growth, Vaslov was generally acclaimed as Premier of the nascent nation/state of UFPNS/Kern. Soon thereafter Vaslov appointed the "Council of Twelve" (see membership below). This is a group of citizens who are tasked with day-to-day oversight and conflict resolution within the UFPNS as a whole, as well as trade agreements and security relations with other nation-states. Under Vaslov's leadership, Kern has continued to pursue a policy of libertarianism and capitalism. Kern boasts of its minimal government, freedom of religion, free media expression, and free public association, along with a firm stance of political isolationism toward surrounding nations and the outside world. Kern still maintains a well-armed Citizens' militia for defense of the people, their property, their lands, and their way of life against any and all exterior threats. The militia is also tasked with intervention in the event of any widespread disasters (forest fires, earthquakes, flooding). Various political parties exist in Kern as a natural result of the nation's commitment to freedom of thought, expression, and assembly. By far the largest is the "Unity Party" -- historically (and currently) the citizens who support Premier Vaslov, the Council of Twelve, and Kern's anarcho-libertarian system of free trade and minimal government. However, it should be noted that membership in the Unity Party is NOT a prerequisite for membership in the Council of Twelve. Actual party membership is quite low, since the Unity Party requires payment of dues and active participation in public meetings, neighborhood activity, workplace organizing, media events, media events, etc. However, the general level of support for the Unity Party is estimated at 65% to 75%. Other political groups in Kern/UFPNS include the following: PPP (Progressive Peoples Party) -- They desire to increase taxation and the scope of government, re-distribute the wealth of citizens, and nationalize (or tightly regulate) Kern's essential industries and services -- including energy production, roads and railways, water supplies, public education, courts, law enforcement, public safety, and electronic media. Opponents describe the New Progressives as statists and socialists who wish to return to the failed ideologies of pre-Dissolution times. Membership is estimated at 13% of the population. Hermanos de Aztlan -- The members are largely "Hispanic" and they hope to transform Kern into a cultural enclave associated with certain nation-states to the south (i.e. former Mexico). Politically, their platform is similar to that of the PPP. Membership is estimated at 6%. Iso-Anarchists -- They wish to abolish all government, all laws, and all national boundaries, and "let the chips fall where they may". They advocate revolution against the libertarian government of Kern/UFPNS, but they are allowed to exist (although any individual members who commit coercive or violent acts are subject to criminal law). Membership is estimated at less than 3%. Ludderites -- They desire to return to an early-1800's pre-industrial level of technology. They believe in the "global warming" theory and reject the use of petroleum-based products (gasoline, plastics, fertilizers, etc.) as well as electricity. This tiny group is suspected of sabotaging oil wells and refineries, nuclear power plants, electrical substations, and power transmission lines. As long as no violent actions are proven, they are allowed to exist. Membership is estimated at less than 2%. Sisters of Gaea -- They reject the use of animals or animal by-products as food, and promote equal "rights" for all vertebrates on planet Earth (which they consider to be Gaea, a sentient being in itself). In media statements they have suggested that Homo sapiens is an inherently self-destructive species which is destined to be superseded after the demise of human civilization by war and catastrophic earth changes. Membership is estimated at less than 1%. The Anti-Matrix Party -- Members of this tiny group (many of whom are physicists, creative artists, information engineers, and semanticists) believe that the consensual personal realities of all human beings are mere artificial simulations, existing as programs and data on a "master computer" in a higher-order quantum multiverse which may or may not be overseen by a superior godlike intelligence. Politically they are inconsequential; they are mentioned only because Premier Vaslov and the writer of this Wikia article are rumored to be adherents. Education Education of minors is primarily given at home by parents, extended family, or guardians. Privately-operated schools also provide basic education at the expense of family or guardians. The duration of out-of-home schooling varies widely from nursery-age to the age of majority (17) depending on the family's choices. Many private schools exist for children up to the age of 16. Full citizenship in Kern/UFPNS is granted to native-born children and prospective immigrants (minimum age of 17) upon completion of a thorough examination of intelligence, survival skills, English-speaking ability, and general knowledge -- including world history, geography, logic, rhetoric, literacy (both reading and writing of English) and numeracy (arithmetic and algebra). This "Citizenship Exam" is provided once per year by Citizen Shield, a tax-funded testing agency. Any who fail this exam may repeat it after three years. As part of their education, minors (under age 17) are typically given education in basic self-defense and unarmed combat skills. This training is provided by most of education companies and affinity groups of Kern, but it is not mandatory. In the final months of training, prospective citizens are given experience with firearms, emergency life-support, perimeter defense, disaster relief, and basic anti-NCBW awareness. After their 3-year training period, any able-bodied, able-minded Citizen (age at least 17) with no violations of basic Criminal Law may openly carry a personal firearm or long sword as well as a hidden knife. At that time they are considered to be part of the border militia, and are expected to help defend Kern against any foreign attack when called to action. They may always act in self-defense, or to protect others from harm if others are attacked by violent criminals. Any and all prospective adult immigrants to Kern/UFPNS are required to undergo a two-year probationary period (including background checks and drug testing) followed by the aforementioned Citizenship Exam. Higher education in the UFPNS consists primarily of various vocational and technical colleges, along with schools of art, music, and other media. In addition, there are three institutions which offer advanced degrees in science and technology: the Free University of Kern (located in Bakersfield); the Future Science Institute (in ); and Kern Polytechnic College (in Rosamond near ). Young citizens are also encouraged to travel and study in foreign nations in order to broaden their education, and Kern's students and scientists frequently host or attend international conferences. Current Events There has been discussion in the Premier's Council of Twelve as to the long-term viability of Kern's self-governance as a "under the thumb" of Premier Vaslov. The whole idea of politics is distasteful to the Council and the people, as most of them are extremely independent and libertarian. Ever since contact with the US of JBR, the innovative concept of promcapablic government has stirred debate among Kern's citizens and Council members. They question Vaslov's ongoing dominance as the "first and only" Premier of Kern. An open is being discussed as a step toward removing him from power, and electing a new Premier from among the Council of Twelve. Some have also proposed that Council members should exercise veto power over the Premier's actions by a 2/3 majority vote. These questions remain unresolved. At the founding of the UFPNS, the Council of Twelve was personally chosen by Premier Vaslov from his most intelligent, creative, and economically productive supporters. Subsequent elections were held to choose twelve alternate Council members, by vote of the twelve members and Vaslov himself. At the present time, the original twelve Council members remain in office. New alternates have been chosen by an annual general election. Each Council member chooses an alternate to succeed him or herself in the event of death or disability. Although this choice of a successor is generally accepted, it may be overruled by a majority vote of the remaining eleven members (plus Vaslov). It should be noted that all of the current Council of Twelve members were chosen by Vaslov, and none have been removed in the ensuing years. It is important to note that members of the Council of Twelve receive no remuneration or special privileges for their "government" work, which is (fair to say) minimal in Kern's libertarian system of anarcho-capitalism. Most "government" business is conducted via secure internet connections, thus obviating the need for government buildings or face-to-face meetings, and saving money. This situation has continued since the establishment of the UFPNS. Certain minority parties have questioned this system of governance (see citations elsewhere). Politically-involved citizens have questioned the number of members in the Council of Twelve -- saying that the Council should be increased to fifteen or twenty members, or that it should be apportioned by geographical districts, property ownership, work history, or other factors. Others say that it should be a regularly-elected legislature. This again raises the question of the hypothetical promcapablic form of government. Personalities The current members of the Council of Twelve are: *Erik Tall Chief -- owner/operator, Paragon Family Farms *Deryl Hand-Singh -- quantum physicist, Kern Polytechnic *Craig K. Vasquez -- writer/publisher, "The Kern Messenger" *Shosanna Kerensky -- senior teacher, Central Homeschooling Network *John Galt -- COO, East Kern Refinery, Taft *Sihaya Vizcarra -- singer/songwriter/dancer, NMRK Productions *Aaron McKeehan -- metallurgist/owner, Mojave Mining & Minting *Mitchell Schwarzschild -- (ret.) founder, Military College of Kern *Jesus H. Chan -- producer/director, Fantasy Filmworks *Emily LaBrecque -- surgeon and commentator on "The Bako Blog" *Marvin J. Vuong -- senior leader, Plenary Pentecostal Church *Chelsea Pokraka -- epidemiologist, Kern Valley Hospital Most of the following alternate members were initially selected by Vaslov and the original Council of Twelve. Others were suggested for membership in an expanded Council by way of general elections. They are ready to serve in the event that any current Council member dies, resigns, becomes disabled, or is removed for violation of the Laws of Kern: *Lee Jason Kai -- martial arts trainer, Kern Border Militia *Douglas J. Douglas -- IT analyst, Silent Security Systems *Telluria Ceragioli -- sports organizer, Recreational Kids LLC *Herman D. Hand -- supervising engineer, United Rails & Roads *Rafe Sir Beck -- physical trainer, Recreational Kids LLC *Cynthia Rosenstein -- general manager, Consolidated Charities of Kern *Cirocco Mandolin Jones -- advertiser/promoter, Informational Artworks *Hanseli Jauregui -- mendicant street performer *Vanessa Justine -- graphic artist/marketer, Metro Family Markets *Toni A. Dirkheim -- general manager, Kern Water Corporation *Ember Fire TallChief -- linguist/anthropologist/writer *Genevieve Terrell -- owner/operator, Transport Solutions for Kern (TSK) *Jonathan Alipio -- astrophysicist/entrepreneur, ATMAB (Advance to Mars and Beyond) *Octavio Valenzuela -- nanotechnologist, Kern Polytechnic *Vox Populi Trainset -- writer/blogger/agitator Historically, some notable people have been associated with the region of Kern, including , , and . Future historians will also note the name: Alejandro Vaslov. Category:Political divisions of the Californian Union Category:Political divisions of the United States of JBR